


Chocolate

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  I don't own it.  I don't even really know who owns it, but it sure ain't me.</p><p>A/N: This is what happens when you eat too much chocolate while reading other spn fics</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't even really know who owns it, but it sure ain't me.
> 
> A/N: This is what happens when you eat too much chocolate while reading other spn fics

It all started with a bar of dark chocolate. Something that innocent, that innocuous shouldn't have been able to cause the chaos and panic that ensued.

 

Things had been going pretty well since they had left Chicago, both were healing up quickly and they had once again settled into their normal routine. Of course, that means Dean was being an ass while Sam brooded. Still, it was what they were use to and what they had come to accept as the norm. Neither talked about their father, or what had happened. It was as if they were trying  
to erase the whole incident from their minds. They just went on with life as usual. Dean had found a story of something odd going on in a small town a little south of Chicago and they had decided to head down and see if it was anything they could deal with.

 

Everything seemed to be going as it should. Dean behind the wheel, blaring music that had gone out of style decades before and Sam staring out the window, lost in the seething mass of his thoughts and the passing landscape. They continued on this way for a bit before the escalating silence finally got to Dean. He sped up, heading towards the gas station he had seen advertised a  
while back, thinking that maybe the break in routine would snap his little brother out of his funk. As the Impala came to a stop before a set of ancient looking pumps, Sam finally turned his eyes away from the window to stare at his brother.

 

"We need gas," Dean said, answering the unasked question. He slid smoothly out from behind the wheel and reached into his pocket for some money. "Get something to eat too."

 

Glaring at the older man, Sam exited the car and headed for the store. Once inside and away from his brother's prying eyes he took a deep breath and tried to force some of the tension out of his shoulders. Moving around the small store he picked up a few things he knew Dean liked and grabbed some stuff for himself as well as a couple cans of pop. When Sam reached the counter  
he noticed a display showcasing several different types of chocolate. One was a dark chocolate that he had become addicted to during his first set of exams at Stanford. He had been craving it since he had left on this insane quest with his brother, and the stress of finding and losing their father again had just elevated that craving into a desperate need. His hands reached out without conscious effort from his brain and grabbed several bars, adding them to the growing pile. He finished paying for the snacks and the gas and headed back out to the car. Dean was already waiting for him behind the wheel, music turned up way too loud. Sam slid into the passenger seat and they headed off once more.

 

They were a couple of miles out when Sam reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out one of the chocolate bars. He broke the bar in half and replaced one half in the bag, leaning back in his seat he broke the rest into smaller squares. Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam slip one of the squares passed his lips. It was a move that was blatantly sexual, but Dean could tell it was unintended. Still he was surprised at the rush of heat through his body as he watched his younger brother suck on the chocolate, eyes closed and head back. A soft moan sounded and Dean bit his lip in order to keep an answer moan from echoing. He reminded himself that this was his baby brother and it was not normal to think about the younger man that way. But a small voice in the deep recesses of his mind piped up asking him when had he, or Sam for that matter, ever been normal. He forced his attention back to the road and tried to block Sam from his mind.

 

Sam was lost in his own world, oblivious to the reaction of his brother. Each small piece of chocolate relaxed him, bring a bitter-sweet bliss with it. He let each square melt in his mouth, sucking lightly, allowing the thick taste to swamp his taste buds. There was no way to stop the soft sounds that left his lips, and he didn't want to. Each moan and whimper reminded him of  
the good times with Jess, when she would joke that the chocolate was better than sex for him. He would reply that it didn't top sex, but definitely came in close second. She would laugh and help him finish the bar before they fell into a sprawl of limbs that always led to something more. As he let the last piece dissolve he realized that he was finally ready to let go of Jess and move  
on. He would find what killed her and destroy it, but he wouldn't let her death tear him apart, he wouldn't let grief and guilt continue to slowly kill him. Smiling softly he let the last of the chocolate slid down his throat, feeling the lingering tension drain away and he drifted off to sleep.

 

Awareness finally returned to Sam as Dean pulled the car into a slot at a highway motel. Blinking bleary eyes he turned to face his brother, noting the exhaustion etched on that familiar face. Sam didn't question Dean's decision to stop, he just grabbed some of their stuff and followed his brother to the room he had already rented. Dean headed to the bathroom for a quick  
shower and Sam stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the last half of the chocolate bar and climbed into one of the beds, intent on enjoying the sinfully sweet treat.

 

Dean left the bathroom in cloud of steam, only a towel preserving his modestly. He stopped suddenly when he saw Sam, stretched out on the bed closest to the bathroom, almost naked with a expression of ecstasy on his face. He noticed the wrapper on the night stand and realized that Sam was eating the last of the bar. Eating wasn't the right word though, this went beyond that. It was more like he was sating some need inside of him. But each small noise that left Sam's lips, that look on his face and the way his body looked stretched out and on display woke a need inside Dean that he didn't know he had. In was a need to taste that chocolate from Sam's mouth, to trace those lean muscles, to feel Sam's body against his. Only the constant  
reminder that this was his brother, his blood kept him from climbing on that bed with Sam and doing all those things he had no right to even think about, let alone do. He managed to keep some semblance of control, until Sam arched up off the bed for a second, throwing every muscle into stark relief and Dean's control snapped. He moved closer to the bed and leaned down until  
his face hovered just about his brother's, waiting for the moment when Sam's eyes opened. When they finally did, he slowly lowered his head until his lips just touched the other's. Sam made no protest and so Dean deepened the kiss and leaned his weight on his hands. They stayed like that for a few moments, Dean kissing Sam and Sam letting him, before the younger man finally opened his lips and drew Dean's tongue into his mouth. At the same time he grabbed  
Dean's arms and pulled the older man down on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

 

The kiss continued, tongues battling and Dean's body pressing Sam's down into the bed. Hands hesitantly come into play, tracing light paths over backs and sides, leaving traces of fire and want in their wakes. Soon the touches become bolder and somehow Dean's towel and Sam's boxers disappeared, leaving flesh pressed against flesh. The rocked together, cock to cock, heat and  
need pooling wherever skin met. Dean's lips had left Sam's and were now pressing soft, sucking kisses to the expanse of bared neck. He couldn't help but leave marks, wanting to see the visual proof that this was happening. He continued down, trailing moist kisses over the hard edge of Sam collarbone, down further across that surprisingly wide chest until he reached one nipple,  
already hard and waiting. Drawing the taut flesh into his mouth, he licked and sucked, reveling in the sounds that Sam made. He soon became aware of Sam's hands in his hair tugging gently and his name being whispered softly. Dean met his brother's eyes and was surprised by the need and want reflecting back at him.

 

"In my bag, beside the bed," Sam whispered, pointing to the floor. Dean levered up enough to reach over and snagged the bag off the floor. He handed it too Sam who rooted through it quickly and came up with a small bottle of lube. He couldn't help but stare in shock at his little brother, wondering why he carried lube with him and why he had it in the first place. "College is  
a time to explore," was the answer to his unasked questions.

 

Dean stared at the bottle uncertain of what to do before Sam took it from him. With a quiet click the top opened and Sam grabbed one of Dean's hands and coated the fingers with the slick substance. He guided the hand down and walked Dean through the steps of preparing him. First one finger, then two, then finally three thrusting into his body, somehow angled perfectly to hit  
his prostate. Finally when the need to be filled became to great, he slicked up Dean's erection and pulled his brother further into the cradle of his thighs.

 

"Please," Sam managed to whimper as the heavy heat of Dean's cock brushed against his balls and the sensitive skin behind them.

 

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked breathlessly and he fell into position, ready to slid into his brother. Sam didn't answer verbally, instead he locked his legs behind Dean's hips and lifted his own, causing the spongy head of Dean's erection to push past the loosened ring of muscle. The sensation of Sam tight and hot around his cock head made Dean push farther in and a soft cry  
from Sam was the only thing that stopped him from thrusting all the way in. His eyes flew up to meet Sam's, afraid that he had somehow hurt his brother, but there was no pain on Sam's face, only need.

 

"More," the younger man whispered, lifting his hips again, making Dean slip a little further into the tight channel.

 

Dean pulled back and thrust in, making his way little by little deeper into his brother's body. Once he was in fully he stopped to give himself a moment to calm down and to let Sam adjust. The tight muscles seemed to ripple and draw him further in and Sam had arched his neck back, sweat slicking his skin. Finally Dean began to thrust, a slight rocking motion at first before he  
picked up speed, answering Sam's needy moans. Soon he was thrusting hard into the body under him, hands and lips roaming across any skin they could find. Sam was idle as he rocked in time with Dean, fingers clawing at the broad back as the pleasure mounted quickly. Dean locked his lips over Sam as he felt his climax rising up and following some unknown instinct he trailed his  
hand down to grasp the hard flesh that pulsed between them. Matching the rhythm of his thrust, he jacked Sam off, moving faster until the younger man cried out, come coating Dean's hand and their stomachs. A few thrust later and Dean found his own completion, muffling his cry in Sam's neck. He slumped down, all his weight resting on the man beneath him. When some sense  
returned he pulled carefully out of his brother and moved to the side, wrapping his arms around Sam.

 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Sam asked once their breathing had returned to normal.

 

"You and that damn chocolate," Dean replied.

 

"Definitely need to get more of it then," Sam said as sleep overtook him.

 

"Definitely," agreed Dean before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
